No todo es lo que parece
by Dialirvi
Summary: .:OoT:. “Nunca pensé que vería a dos chicos besándose... No pensé que Link tuviera esas mañas.” . Malon no se ha dado cuenta, ¿tú si? Oneshot, dedicado para la ganadora de mi concurso.


**Summary: **"Nunca pensé que vería a dos chicos besándose... No pensé que Link tuviera esas mañas." Malon no se ha dado cuenta¿tú si? Oneshot, dedicado para la ganadora de mi concurso.

**Agradecimientos: **Este fic está dedicado a CoconCrash, y a ella la pueden visitar en triple doble u punto coconcrash punto deviantart punto com, nwn por que ganó un chanta concurso hace mucho y apenas pude empezar a hacer esto xD!  
Fecha inicio: 4-diciembre-2007

**Advertencias: **Fic con clasificación T para mayores de 15, si no tienes 15 años no me hago responsable de lo que leas, he dicho. Aunque existan algunas insinuaciones yaoi, no soy muy fan del género; existen algunas insinuaciones de otras parejas.

**Disclaimer: **The legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, junto con todos sus personajes y lugares son propiedad de Nintendo. Yo no recibo ninguna remuneración económica por hacer esto, sólo lo hago por amor a estos personajes, (9º9 y por que a veces me paso de NO pervertida xD).

**No todo es lo que parece**

Por **Dialirvi**

**Oneshot. OoT después de MM, plano temporal: 19 años.**

-o-o- cambio de escena dentro de la misma.

-/-/-/- cambio total de escena

-f-f-f- Inicio flashback/cambio de escena dentro de éste

_Pensamientos, canciones._

(Aclaraciones, si es que tengo que hacerlas)

N/A: notas de la autora

-Diálogos.-

-/-/-/-

_Epona, Epona, ven a mi lado...  
Juntas nosotras dos, tristes no estaremos más,  
Por eso, Epona, pronto ven a mí,  
Esta mi linda canción,  
Escúchala bien.__  
Así es como yo,  
Lo recuerdo hoy...  
Aquél día al amanecer...  
La luna se iba,  
El sol salió...  
Fue cuando tú, naciste._

El viento se llevaba la dulce y tranquilizadora melodía de una muchacha que cantaba mientras apilaba heno cerca del silo del enorme rancho.

El rancho Lon Lon, propiedad de una familia de vaqueros compuesta por Talon, el dueño; Ingo, el primo de éste, y Malon, la única hija del dueño. Su madre, muerta muchos años atrás, a veces era recordada por la pequeña familia cuando la joven cantaba los versos que la fallecida había compuesto a una pequeña yegüita que había nacido poco tiempo después de su muerte.

Malon se limpió el sudor de la frente y se limpió con la tela café que usaba sobre la falda. Dejó el trinche recargado en la pared de sólida roca y se puso a ver el corral donde había varios caballos pastando.

A lo lejos, casi junto a la casa y el establo, muchos cuccos y vacas compartían el espacio mientras el señor Ingo trataba de recoger a los polluelos cuccos de que no se fueran a meter en el corral de los caballos.

Talon, como siempre, dormitaba mientras estaba recargado en una mopa metida en el cubo de agua.

-¡Talon!- el susodicho se dio un tremendo golpe con el palo del trapeador, y lo sujetó antes de caerse- No puede ser que sólo hayas ido por agua y te estés durmiendo. ¿Cómo puedo soportarte?- el bigotón Ingo resopló un bufido y su bigote se movió de manera chistosa.

-Lo siento Ingo, yawwwn. No duermo bien.-

-¡SEMEJANTE MENTIRA! Duermes como un condenado.- Ingo volvió a resoplar y el bigote casi vuela de su cara- Malon sí trabaja duro¿y tú? No. No haces casi nada. ¡Sólo crías a esos cuccos que sólo saben cacaraquear dos veces más que los otros!-

-¡No te metas con mis cuccos especiales!- lo señaló con el trapeador- ¡Cuccos a mi!-

Los tres cuccos especiales de Talon volaron hacia él, y se formaron en "v" frente a Ingo. Lo miraron amenazantes.

-A él.- dijo el hombre simplemente, dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la casa.

Cabe decir que las plumas volaron y varias partes del bigote de Ingo también. Desde lejos, Malon, no pudo reprimir la risa; siempre le daban risa los ocasionales ataques de cuccos hacia Ingo, su padre o los visitantes del rancho.

Y es que, nunca te metas con los cuccos, lo lamentarás.

La joven caminó hacia Ingo, viéndolo aún como se convulsionaba levemente por el ataque sufrido, y estaba cubierto de blancas plumas.

-Shoo, cuccos, shooo.- Malon espantó a las gallinas de su padre, que volaron hacia la casa.- Cómo lo siento señor Ingo... venga, tome mi mano, lo llevaré a la casa.- le tendió la mano esperando a que la tomara.

-Ni loco... ahí está tu papá...- dijo aún con la cara pegada al suelo.

-Uff, como quiera.- la castaña suspiró, y se dirigió al establo.

Miró a los cuccos y a sus polluelos picotear el suelo alegremente y ella fue a un lado del establo, donde había un pequeño pozo de agua y tomó un poco. (Yo puse el pozo ahí D: lo siento)

Cascos de caballo se escucharon por la entrada, más tardó en voltear que en recibir el saludo del recién llegado.

-Hola Malon¿cómo has estado?- saludó cordialmente el muchacho montado sobre la yegua de crin blanca tan adorada para ella.

-¡Link¡Epona! Qué bueno que vinieron.- exclamó sorprendida y abrazó la larga cara de la yegua mientras Link se bajaba. Epona resopló feliz en la cara de la hyliana mientras ésta reía- ¿Cómo has estado chica? Espero Link te esté tratando bien.- le dirigió una mirada al muchacho, que sólo sonrió nervioso.

-Tan bien que hasta creo que le conseguí un novio¿verdad Epona?- Link palmeó un poco el costado de la yegua, que seguía disfrutando las caricias de la joven.

-¿En serio?- Malon vio a Link reírse- ¿De quién es el caballo¿Es de buena raza¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Calma, calma.- Link la frenó con un ademán de sus dos manos- Tiene los mismos que Epona, es de buena raza, muy fino según me han dicho. Es un caballo de la Familia Real.-

-¡¿Qué!?- Malon dejó a Epona de golpe, viendo a Link casi con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

El chico se encogió de hombros como si eso hubiera sido lo más obvio del mundo. Miró por encima de la baranda del rancho, hacia el cielo, algo melancólico.

-Link¿pasa algo?-

-Algo por el estilo... No estoy aquí para visitar.- de pronto cambió su semblante de gentil a uno muy serio- Tengo trabajo, estoy buscando a una mujer de unos diecinueve años, rubia, ojos azules, vestida de forma elegante¿no la has visto?-

-¿Una mujer rubia?- Malon se puso la mano en el mentón y la otra en la cintura recordando- No hemos salido del rancho desde ayer, y tú eres el primero que nos visita desde la semana pasada. Vengo del silo y no hay nadie, en el establo tampoco...-

Link suspiró frustrado, y dejó caer los hombros, y con esto, todo su semblante serio.

-Está bien. Has sido de mucha ayuda Malon.-

-Link...- le tomó uno de sus brazos, y sintió el largo guante de cuero que lo cubría- ¿por qué sólo vienes cuando tienes trabajo? Extraño mucho a Epona y te extraño mucho a ti. Ven a quedarte más seguido¿si?- miró al suelo algo acongojada.

- Trataré.- medio sonrió y dejó a la joven. Se montó en la yegua y miró de nuevo a la chica- Pero es que en serio, ya nada es como antes, lo siento.-

-Lo entiendo...- le dijo fríamente.

-Ahora, me retiro... debo encontrarla, no hay tiempo...- con esto le picó a Epona en los costados y la yegua salió trotando del rancho.

Malon suspiró. Miró el cielo algo encapotado y se dijo a sí misma que debía meter todo el heno, llovería esa noche.

-/-/-/-

El tronido que seguía a un cegador relámpago se hizo presente, haciendo que Malon se cubriera sus puntiagudas orejas.

-No me gustan las tormentas.- murmuró algo asustada.

-Por eso deberías irte a dormir.- aconsejó su sabio padre acariciando a una cucco especial- ¿No lo crees Ingo?-

Ingo, contrario a su costumbre de acaparar la mesa para él solo, estaba sentado en un rincón contando las rupias de la venta de la leche de la semana pasada, miró a su primo con furia y siguió contando el dinero.

-Como digas Talon...-

-Viejo gruñón...-

-¡Te escuché!-

-Malon...- Talon lo ignoró y miró cómo su hija tomaba un paraguas- ¿a dónde vas?-

-Necesito salir... a ver cómo están las vacas del silo. Las dejé sin agua ahora que recuerdo.-

-Pero la lluvia...-

-Es simple agua papá.- abrió la puerta y una fina ráfaga de gotitas heladas y viento entró a la confortable casa- Vengo en breve.-

Abrió el paraguas, hecho de tela y cáñamo, y comenzó a caminar entre la fuerte lluvia y los vientos engorrosos.  
Aún en verano, las lluvias de Hyrule a veces no perdonaban.

Recorrió el perímetro del rancho hasta llegar al silo, donde estaban dos vacas preñadas que ella mimaba mucho. Al corroborar de nuevo que ahora si no les faltaría agua, salió de nuevo al aguacero.

Una brisa pervertida y traicionera le levantó la falda, abochornada, acomodó su ropa en el lugar que le correspondía y siguió caminando de regreso.

-Primero los wolfos... y ahora esto... ¡Argh!-

Esa voz la hizo voltear asustada a todos lados. Había salido de la nada y la había escuchado claramente a pesar del agua, el dueño de la voz debía estar cerca.

Le dio miedo, de noche, lloviendo y escuchando voces raras.

Tragándose su miedo, Malon siguió avanzando hacia la casa, aferrando el paraguas como si fuera su única protección contra las sombras.

Faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la casa, cuando una figura remojada saltó en frente de la hyliana. Quedó con una rodilla en el suelo, y un brazo pegado al costado.

Sea quien fuere, se veía herido, y traía encima algo más que agua.

-¿Quién eres tú?- musitó la joven asustada, apuntándole con el paraguas, cualquier paso en falso y le daría el paraguazo más fuerte de su vida (y de paso ella también se mojó).

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo; y dejó ver a la chica la imagen del intruso. Distinguió un ojo rojo que la miraba fijamente, mechones rubios mojados, media cara cubierta por una tela manchada de sangre, en el pecho, un ojo con una lágrima.

-Sheikah...- murmuró algo aliviada, pero lo seguía amenazando- ¿¡Qué hace aquí señor!?-

-...- se quitó el brazo del costado, y miró su mano en la oscuridad; algo de la sangre de su mano se limpió- necesito... ayuda...-

Malon notó la dificultad en la respiración y habla del joven. Dejando atrás el miedo, se apoderó de ella la compasión. Se acercó al muchacho y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Notó que cojeaba de una pierna y el costado derecho estaba cubierto de sangre, su ropa rara estaba destrozada en la parte de la herida de la pierna y una rajada limpia estaba hecha en el costado. Ella se manchó del líquido al ayudarlo, pero no le importó.

Llegó hasta el establo, y abriendo la puerta lo dejó cerca de la paja que apilaban en medio del lugar. El chico se quejó.

Malon le pidió que esperara, que iría por vendas y telas para que pudiera dormir.

Salió del establo hacia la casa, al entrar sólo había dos linternas de aceite sobre la mesa, prendidas. Suspiró de alivio al ver que tanto el señor Ingo como su padre ya se habían ido a dormir. No les parecería grato verla salpicada de sangre.  
Rápidamente tomó una de las linternas, unas vendas de un estante de la pequeña cocina, esparadrapo de seda, una botellita que contenía poca poción roja y salió de nuevo a la lluvia.

El chico seguía tal y como lo había dejado, sentado en la paja vieja. Al entrar la miró con un dejo de melancolía y gratitud extraña.

-Siento causar problemas...-

Su voz era pausada, no podía decir si era por el dolor o por que así hablaba. Era enigmático, con la cara cubierta por la maltrecha tela y ese ojo rojo que la miraba fijamente.

-No es ningún problema.- sonrió, inclinándose junto a él, acomodando lo que usaría para curarlo.- Por favor, déjame revisarte las heridas.-

Contrario a lo que Malon pensaba, el muchacho sólo se levantó la elástica tela que cubría su abdomen, dejando aún cubierta su cara y su pecho (ya que la tela de la cara era la misma que la de donde estaba el ojo sheikah).

La herida parecía hecha por un arma muy fina. Y él era flaco, fuerte, pero muy flaco.

-Sus estacas de decoración son muy filosas...- comentó mientras sentía el escozor de la poción en la herida abierta.

-¿Te lastimaste con la barda del rancho?- preguntó confundida, colocando un pedazo de tela sobre la cortada.

-Huía de una manada de wolfos. Uno me mordió...- se miró la pierna ensangrentada- pero eso duele menos que lo que me hice con su barda. Perdón si la asusté, señorita...-

-Malon.- sonrió divertida- Entonces no eres un ladrón¿verdad?-

-Auch.-

-Lo siento.- dejó el esparadrapo con poción lejos de la herida, y se dijo que ya había terminado de curarlo.- Listo. No sanará del todo, sólo eliminará por un tiempo el dolor. No tengo más poción roja, no te ofrecí por lo mismo. Espero que puedas soportar el dolor de tu pierna.-

-Muchas gracias, esto es más de lo que merezco.- desvió la mirada al suelo.- Mi nombre es Sheik... gracias, pero debo irme y...-

-¡Oh claro que no!- Malon lo detuvo colocándole una mano en el hombro antes de que se moviera más- Estás herido, pasado mañana cuando vaya al mercado te traeré poción para que te recuperes más rápido. Si no quieres que tus heridas te duelan más debes quedarte quieto.-

-Pero...-

-No te preocupes.- volvió a sonreír, comprensiva- No es ninguna molestia.- le extendió una tela.- Perdona que no pueda dejarte entrar a la casa, pero papá y el señor Ingo no lo verían bien. Por favor descansa aquí tus heridas.- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

La miró apenado, tomando la tela, diciendo un tímido "si, gracias".

Ella preguntó si tenía hambre, él contestó que no.

Le dejó unas vendas para que se curara la pierna y se dirigió a dormir.

Solo, con la compañía de la linterna, vacas y caballos durmientes, Sheik se vendó la pierna mordisqueada por un wolfo.  
Maldijo un par de veces, no sólo por que todo el cuerpo le dolía como condenado, si no por que no podía exponer su cuerpo real para aliviar el dolor que sentía, aparte por que no quería que la descubrieran.

Usar el alter ego tenía sus ventajas y desventajas.

Debía aprender a sacar provecho de este pequeño y necesario contratiempo.

-/-/-/-

-¡Cuccos¡Cuccos! Vengan a mi pequeñas.- Talon aventó el maíz y una pequeña horda de bolitas emplumadas blancas y amarillas llegó a sus pies, picoteando el suelo fresco y enlodado.

-Papá, las cuccos se van a ensuciar... ¡ah! Como quiera yo termino lavando todo.- Malon suspiró, entró a la casa y comenzó a preparar la comida para su huésped.

Talon insistió en que el chico debía reponerse, ya lo mandarían al médico cuando fueran al mercado. Ingo, como siempre, repeló por la comida gastada en el extraño. Aunque Sheik alegó que pagaría por los cuidados (cosa que Malon rechazó) el bigotón como siempre resopló enojado y fue a hacer sus faenas antes de que se desatase más lluvia.

Era media tarde y Sheik ya debía estar levantado. Ella lo había obligado a dormirse para recuperarse pronto. El señor Ingo no estaba de humor.

Al salir una fina cortina de lluvia caía del cielo. Corrió (como se estaba volviendo costumbre) para evitar que la comida se mojase.

-Ufff, vuelve a llover. Pero no tanto como ayer...- dejó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa del establo y rió un poco por la rima improvisada- ¿Estás bien, no te falta nada?- se dirigió al joven que estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

-Estoy bien, gracias.- debió haber sonreído, pero sólo vio cómo su ojo se cerraba- No debe molestarse, yo debo irme pronto.-

-¡Bah! No es molestia. Hacía mucho que no teníamos a nadie de visita en el rancho.- se quedó esperando a que se acercara, pero notó que él prefería comer solo.- Este... bueno, debo preparar la cena para papá y el señor Ingo. Vendré a revisarte más tarde, si es que no empieza a llover fuerte.-

Asintió con la cabeza. Y se quedó sentado sobre la tela que ella le había dado como improvisada cama. Llena de paja, esa era una precaria cama, pero servía para descansar.

Malon volvió a la casa. Talon estaba limpiando las patas de algunas cuccos; Ingo, en la mesa preparando el dinero para mañana que fueran al castillo.

-Aventarás a ese chico raro al doctor del pueblo y nos largamos para acá.- ordenó el bigotón hacia la chica que comenzaba a cocer una sopa de queso.

-Ingo...- Talon lo amenazó con una cucco especial (la cucco estaba tomada por las patas y de cabeza).

-_Gulp._ Está bien. Verificaremos cómo sigue y después nos largamos para acá.-

-Así está mejor.-

Malon rodó sus ojos al techo, preguntándole a las Diosas el por qué le habían tocado parientes así. Continuó con la cena en silencio.

Ya cenaba la pequeña familia, cuando tocaron la puerta. Como siempre, Malon fue a abrir.

-¡Link!- exclamó sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí? Mírate, estás todo mojado, pasa.-

El chico tomó aire, cansado. Se sentó en una silla, dejando su espada y escudo en un lado, mientras Malon iba por una sábana.

-¿Qué pasó chico?- le preguntó Talon al joven, se veía cansado y que había corrido mucho.

-Una manada de wolfos asustó a Epona. Ella simplemente salió corriendo y me dejó ahí, sólo...- su cara formó una mueca algo chistosa y macabra, estaba enojado.- Acabé con ellos¡pero me dejó solo!, no tengo cómo llamarla- habló en tono muy quedo- dejé todo en el castillo...- habló normalmente- y ya era de noche, y está lloviendo...-

-Si, si. Puedes quedarte aquí.- Talon le palmeó la espalda con compasión- Sabes que aquí siempre eres bienvenido... tú sabes...- miró cómo Malon venía con la sábana.

-¡Papá!- gritó abochornada tirándole la sábana al hombre, que hábilmente la esquivó y cayó sobre el inocente de Ingo que tomaba su sopa con mucha ilusión.

-¡Ya estuvo!- el hombre del bigote dio un manotazo en la mesa y se lanzó sobre Talon.

Malon se pasó una mano por la cara fastidiada. Link sólo se quedó viendo la inusual pelea, muy, muy callado.

-Qué bueno que terminaste con los wolfos- sonrió complacida- Ayer llegó un joven sheikah herido por uno, le mordió la pierna. Y al querer huir, se lastimó con una estaca de la barda, lo tengo en el establo recuperándose, hasta mañana que vayamos al castillo.-

-¿Un... sheikah?- dijo impactado, con un dejo sombrío en su cara, casi con un tic nervioso en la boca.

-Si¿por...?- dijo extrañada- ¿¡Link!?-

Él había salido corriendo por la puerta, como si quisiera atrapar algo.

Corrió, corrió tan rápido como pudo. Abrió de golpe la puerta del establo, no había nadie dentro.

-_¡Maldición!-_ azotó la puerta y corrió hacia el campo del rancho.

Ahí, en el lodo, mojado por la lluvia, hincado en el suelo, cubriéndose la herida del costado de nuevo abierta, estaba Sheik.

Impedido por el dolor, el joven de ojos rojos no pudo concretar su huida. De nuevo se había abierto las heridas que con trabajo había podido cerrar en día y medio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo tajantemente a Link, su respiración era agitada y no se escuchaba bien por la tela mojada de lodo y salpicada de sangre que cubría su boca.

-Lo mismo me estoy preguntando yo.- caminó hasta la maltrecha figura del espigado joven- Tienes mucho que explicarme.- susurró cerca de su cara mientras lo tomaba en brazos.

-¡No quiero que me ayudes!- se trató de zafar de Link, pero en un movimiento se quedó inmóvil de la punzada que le mandó su costado- Demonios...- masculló.

-No tienes opción.- respondió solemnemente mientras lo cargaba.

Cerca del establo, Malon los veía venir, con el paraguas en las manos.  
Dentro, Link colocó al chico en una silla que tenían ahí, y ayudaba a Malon a traer vendas y más cosas para curar la herida del abdomen, que parecía ser la que más le dolía.

-¿Dices que te mordió un wolfo?- miraba preocupado al sheikah, con una mano en el mentón- Espero no se pase una enfermedad...-

-Pobre Sheik.- se lamentó Malon mientras curaba de nuevo la herida del costado.

-No, pobre wolfo, espero no se le haya pasado nada.-

El sheikah le miró con furia, y siguió sopesando su dolor en silencio.

-Link¿cómo puedes ser tan malo? Pobre de él... Listo, terminé.- se limpió el sudor de la frente- espero ya no se abran, por favor Sheik, ten cuidado.- se levantó y encaró a Link, (que por alguna extraña razón estaba muy callado y enojado) y le picó con un dedo en el hombro, furiosa- ¡No le digas nada a Sheik! Está herido, y ¡AHORA NO ESTÁ PARA QUE LE DIGAS COSAS!-

-Se merece un buen regaño por haber hecho lo que hizo.- Link volteó la cara, viendo una vaca.

-¡Pero no tienes el derecho!- gritó Malon molesta.

-¡Tengo que cuidar a "eso" cada vez que la muchachita se escapa!- respondió enojado hacia la castaña, que lo miró sin entender.

-¿Ah?-

-Link, será mejor que cierres tu bocota.- aconsejó el sheikah dedicándole una mirada asesina.

-Hum... este... ¡Ah si Malon! Creo que debes ir con tu papá... él se quedó pelando con Ingo...-

-¡MI PAPÁ!- reaccionó con horror la hyliana, y salió corriendo del establo.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados de que la joven se hubiera marchado.

-Ahora debes explicarme...- Link rompió el silencio que había seguido a la ida de la joven ranchera. Se paró en frente del sheikah- ¿Ahora por qué escapaste?-

Sheik desvió la mirada, apretó los puños.

-No puedo creer que sigas siendo tan caprichosa e infantil...- rodó sus ojos al techo, suspirando.

-Estás hablando con un hombre, si no lo recuerdas.- respondió ácidamente.

-¡Por las Diosas! Estoy tratando con un niño que cada vez que algo no le gusta se va. No con un niño¡con una niña...!-

-¡Tengo mis buenas razones para haber escapado esta vez!-

-¡Entonces, dímelas, te escucho!-

-¡No!-

-¡¿No!?-

-¡No!- su voz tembló, mirando al muchacho con una mezcla de sentimientos de vergüenza y aflicción- ¡No diré nada, a ti no te diré nada!- se levantó de la silla y se encaminó a la puerta- ¡No me regresarás al castillo!-

No llevaba ni dos pasos, y su pierna lo traicionó. Le dolía demasiado la herida, las heridas... Ya había abusado mucho del cuerpo del sheikah, no podría soportarlo más.  
Ya iba a dar al suelo, de nuevo, derrotada; pero los brazos del chico evitaron su caída.

-Estás más mal de lo que pensé. De seguro no has comido bien en estos dos días.- sentía el frágil cuerpo temblar del dolor.

Con cuidado, lo colocó recargado en la silla. Rebuscó entre sus mojadas ropas el frasco que guardaba para emergencias.

El "chico" respiraba agitado ante el dolor, y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.  
Link tomó el frasco contenedor de líquido azul, y con delicadeza empezó a bajar la tela que cubría el rostro del sheikah.

Nunca había visto el rostro de tan enigmático ser; siempre escondido entre las sombras, poseedor de una agilidad que superaba a la de la misma Zelda; sólo que ahora por algo le había fallado. Tal vez lo que ocupaba su mente no le había permitido pensar con claridad sus movimientos.

Con un dedo bajó lentamente la tela... a su vista quedó el delicado rostro ahora pálido por estar mucho tiempo sin sol. La respiración era trabajosa, y se notaba que sufría. Abrió un poco los ojos, rojos y penetrantes, mirando al joven esperando que hiciera algo por liberarlo del dolor.

Él colocó el frasco en sus labios, pero, orgullosa como era siempre, Zelda no se dejaría tratar así. Así que usando el cuerpo del sheikah, tomó el frasco y tomó el escaso líquido azul. Tragó con trabajo, pues sabía a los mil demonios.

-Gracias...- susurró frustrado.

-¿Ah?... Este... ¡si!-

¿Qué le pasaba? Sólo tenía ese cosquilleo en el estómago cuando estaba cerca de la princesa. No podía pasarle eso con "él".  
¡Pero es que era muy similar a Zelda!

-¿P-puedo preguntar ahora?- le costó trabajo hablar, eso no le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Sheik suspiró. Y jugó con una venda de su dedo que se había zafado. Miraba al suelo; sopesaba mucho lo que diría.

-Escapé de ahí por que mi padre piensa casarme con un Duque del sur cuando tú fueras al encargo en Holodrum. ¡Y él sólo se aprovecha de que tú no estás conmigo para hacer esas cosas! Él sabe lo mucho que...- abrió los ojos pasmado, las palabras salían de su boca sin pensar- No es justo...-

Le incomodó un poco el comentario, tragó saliva. Debía encararlo ahora.

-No debiste haber escapado. Preocupaste a tu padre, a Impa, a la guardia real, a la corte... me preocupaste a mí...-

El sheikah lo miró sin comprender.

-Y yo que quería pasar estos días antes de mi partida contigo... me los pasé buscándote.- rió tristemente- Yo sólo quería estar contigo antes de irme de nuevo... quería estar con Zelda.-

-Link...- musitó culpable, se sentía tan mal.

-Por favor...- colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico de ojos rojos- Déjame ver a Zelda en estas pocas horas que me quedan en Hyrule. Por que... yo...-

El "chico" no sabía qué decir, ni pensar, ni nada...

Tomó suavemente su mentón... y antes que Zelda o Sheik reaccionaran, después de mucho tiempo de haberlo planeado... sintió sus labios unidos a los del otro.

El sheikah sintió cómo su cara se calentaba, y todo el aire escapó de sus pulmones.

-o-o-

-Oh por la santa Diosa Din...- musitó Malon espiando por las tablas del establo.

Nunca había visto a dos chicos besándose¿era eso normal?

Parecía que la cosa iba subiendo de tono...

-Malon¿qué pasa hija?- escuchó la lenta voz de Talon detrás de ella, la miraba curioso.

-¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- lo calló quedamente- Te pueden oír... debemos irnos.-

-¡Mmmmm¿Mmmmmmmmmmmm!?-

-Calla papá... te cuento en la casa.-

Lo empujó a la casa, sonrojada hasta el tope.

¡Por las Diosas, eran dos hombres!-

-o-o-

Se alejó lo suficiente de ella como para poder respirar.  
Sabía que algo había cambiado; la cara, el cabello, eran diferentes.  
Partes de mujer quedaban marcadas en la elástica tela azul y negra.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, color cielo. Aún sonrojada por la repentina acción del hyliano.

-Link...- susurró avergonzada mientras una lágrima caía hasta el suelo.

-Zelda.- dijo aliviado, recibiendo a la chica en sus brazos, en un necesitado abrazo- Te extrañé...-

-No quiero que te vayas... no quiero que me dejes sola...-

-¿Te sigue doliendo?- preguntó notando que ya no temblaba de dolor.

-Ya no.- se alejó de él tristemente- Lo siento.-

-No tienes por qué sentirlo. Yo debería disculparme por tratarte tan mal.-

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

-Alguien tiene que ayudarme a ver mis errores... pero no quiero regresar, no quiero casarme con... alguien que no seas tú.-

Link se ruborizó, apenado, rascándose la mejilla y volteando a otro lado.

-Emmm... bueno, nadie dijo que tenías que regresar...-

Zelda lo miró confundida.

-Digamos que te encontré de ida a Holodrum... y no regresaré hasta dentro de un par de meses...-

Zelda rió divertida, tomó su mano y salió del establo.

-/-/-/-

-¡Link, Sheik! Vamos al mercado- Malon gritó feliz yendo al establo- ¿Link, Sheik?- se extrañó al encontrarlo vacío.

Entró, revisando el lugar, las vacas y algunos caballos aún dormitaban.

Sobre la mesa, dos rupias plateadas. Las tomó sorprendida, llevándoselas a su pecho con el puño cerrado, sonrió.

Miró la puerta abierta del lugar, se abrían muchas posibilidades hacia el futuro.

-¿Y Link?- preguntó Talon a las riendas de la carreta.

-Se fue.- dijo solemnemente la joven.

-¿Y el sheikah?- preguntó Ingo no muy convencido.

-También se fue.- Malon sonrió ante su padre y su tío- Creo que no los veremos durante algún tiempo.- miró al cielo, pintado con los colores del amanecer.

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí; en el bosque, una yegua de crin blanca con dos jóvenes sobre su lomo, se encaminaba a una nueva aventura.

-/-/-/-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Fecha de término: 18-diciembre 2007**

**Espero les haya gustado, ya saben que pueden comentar, ustedes me ayudan mucho a mejorar, sean objetivos por favor n-n**

**Espero que a coconcrash le haya gustado :D!!! **

**D: la inspiración se va muuuuuuy gacho xD!!**


End file.
